


To Start Anew (Love is Worth It)

by mortenavida



Series: Forged in Fire [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "gardener" Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, CEO Tony, Canon-Typical Violence, Fireman Steve, Identity Porn, Internal Conflict, M/M, Polyamory, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Secret Identity, identities are not revealed, many elements of canon are changed, more introspection than action, poly Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: It’s been six months since Steve got together with indoor-gardener Bucky and the billionaire Tony Stark. Everything is going well, but Steve feels guilty for constantly lying to them about who he is. Because he isn’t just Steve Carter, firefighter Captain -- he’s actually Steve Rogers, Captain America, WWII war hero. And he’s more than ready to officially put his past behind him so he can look to the future with his partners.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Forged in Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642873
Comments: 24
Kudos: 135
Collections: Jay's Big Bang Fics, Marvel Rare Pair Bang 2019





	To Start Anew (Love is Worth It)

**Author's Note:**

> I have shamelessly used the Marvel Rare Pair Bang to write a sequel because I absolutely love the universe I built. As per bang rules, you do NOT need to read the first fic to understand what's going on in this one.
> 
> Also, as far as the plot hole of “Coulson knows who all three of them are, why would he let them date?” Well, man needs some entertainment, too. ;)
> 
> Much thanks to my beta (R) for all her hard work. Anything missed is my fault and I'll notice it probably a week from now and panic XD
> 
> (At the time of submissions, the pairing was under the bang's 2k max.)

Steve shifted in the snow, holding back the shiver that threatened to run down his spine. Being out here wasn’t what he really wanted, but a mission from SHIELD was a mission he had to get done. Fury wanted a base destroyed as well as at least one person from inside alive to interrogate. There was only one person that could really do that kind of job properly, but the Winter Soldier wasn’t generally trusted to keep everyone alive, so Steve came along as the babysitter.

Working with the Soldier was always tense. The man didn’t speak English (just Russian), so Steve had to learn his body signals. So far, he was one of the few Agents that could do it without pause, which was another reason he had been sent to watch the man’s six. This wasn’t their first base either; several had been spotted that they were slowly taking care of.

Normally, Steve wouldn’t care about doing these missions, but now he had someone to go home to. Nearly six months ago, he had responded to a call that a villain had attacked Stark Tower. Already in his “day job” gear from a previous call, Steve had responded as a firefighter instead of Captain America and he was glad he had. He found more than just a villain on that call -- he found the love of his life.

Well, _loves_ of his life.

Bucky Barnes had been trapped under debris, his prosthetic left arm hindering any kind of escape. Steve had been immediately drawn to the man, finding the dirt smudges from his indoor-gardening business adorable. Since Iron Man had taken care of the threat and Tony Stark still needed to be questioned by Coulson, Steve had volunteered to take Bucky home and make sure he got there safely. After all, a civilian didn’t need to know the details of a SHIELD questionnaire for villains. As far as Tony Stark knew, Steve was just a regular firefighter, so it made sense that Steve would leave as well.

In front of the quaint shop, Steve hadn’t _meant_ to ask the man out, but he did. And their date had been amazing. Steve hadn’t felt anything like that for someone since he went into the ice during World War II, and it was a feeling he wasn’t going to ignore.

Even if it meant sharing the beautiful man. Because it turned out Bucky _also_ went on a date with Tony Stark. After both dates, he sat them down to explain that he was poly and wanted them both. Not separate (though he would get used to it if he had to), but together. The three of them a closed triad. Steve had been shocked, but Tony wasn’t _that_ bad to look at. After one kiss, he also had to admit the billionaire knew what he was doing.

Being with both of them had relaxed Steve in a way he couldn’t before. Between Tony’s inability to remember to eat while in the middle of projects, to Bucky’s constant need to find the best soil for his plants, Steve had his hands full. Happily full.

They waited for him back home when he did these missions, thinking he was away training new firefighter recruits. While he loved being in the firehouse and using it as his cover story, he was also starting to wonder if SHIELD’s work was getting to be too much. The lies he had to tell his lovers daily ate at him since neither knew who he really was. Not even Tony, and he was the man who created most of SHIELD’s weaponry. The one time he brought it up to Coulson, the man told him it was a bad idea before he changed the subject to the latest mission.

Until Steve could decide if SHIELD was still worth it or not, he was stuck helping the Soldier with missions. In the snow. Freezing. The only thing not throwing him back into a triggering nightmare about the icy water he was sure he was going to die in was a small hum of warmth across his back -- a gift from Tony Stark to Captain America.

(Steve may have gone home that night and shown his thanks to Tony with his mouth, even if Tony wasn’t sure _why_ Steve was being so affectionate.)

“Status?” he asked, knowing he wouldn’t get a verbal answer but tired of the quiet.

Morse code tapped out on the comm came through -- sixty seconds. Steve let out a breath and counted to himself, watching the predetermined exit for their target. He trusted the Soldier to herd whomever he was to take in this direction.

Sure enough, as soon as Steve hit sixty, the base started to explode. Men ran out from different exits, but they didn’t get far. Steve had no idea where the Soldier had hidden himself, but he had some vantage point because the men were falling with a quick shot to the head. The snow flew up in front of one of the men -- his target. The Soldier never missed, so that would be the guy Steve had to take to Fury.

“Thanks,” he said into the comm before running into the fray. Time to do his job.

*****

Steve watched as the Strike Team half-carried, half-dragged the still unconscious Hydra agent away. He and the Soldier landed barely minutes before and already Steve felt happy to be home; the mission ended early for once and all he wanted was a hot shower and a movie night with his men. A smile curled on his face at the thought of Tony’s gentle snores and the softness of Bucky’s hair under his fingertips.

“Captain, debrief time.”

Steve glanced at Agent Coulson and nodded, trying to school his face so he wasn’t grinning like a total idiot. He doubted it worked, but the Agent said nothing about it as he led the way to their usual room. The Soldier wasn’t there -- not that Steve thought he would be. The man tended to write up his report on the ride back, hand it over, and disappear without another word.

Now that he had someone to go home to, Steve debated following in his footsteps.

“Anything he didn’t cover in his report?” Steve asked, settling in a chair.

“Just want you to confirm it, as usual.” Coulson slid the folder over. “He didn’t give a reason as to why you’re back early.”

“Ops just happen like that sometimes.” He shrugged, skimming over the notes. “Weather was better than anticipated.”

“That’s good.”

Steve shut the folder, pushing it back across the table. “I see nothing wrong here. Are we done?”

Coulson gave him a knowing smile. “Grab a shower. Falcon’s here to take you back to the firehouse.”

“Thank you, sir.” He stood, offering the Agent a smile. “Let me know if you have other questions.”

“Always do.”

Steve gave him a mock salute before making his way toward the showers. Sam met him in the hall, taking the shield and belt from him so he could put it away, as was their usual routine. When Sam first came to work with SHIELD, Steve hadn’t known what to think of the man, but one mission was enough. Sam, then only known as Falcon, took orders flawlessly, only interjecting when he saw something from above that Steve obviously couldn’t. They became a great team for search-and-rescue and when one of the Agents at the firehouse got injured, Sam was the first one to volunteer to help.

They had been partners since, with Steve being the Captain both at SHIELD and at the house, while Sam was his second in command. Revealing himself as Steve Rogers was something that went over well, too. Sam simply grinned, shook his head, and asked if he rode any dinosaurs in his day. The joke had broken the ice and removed any distrust Steve might have had.

“I got you in stall eight,” Sam said as they entered the shower area. “Your clothes to get out are folded and ready. Just toss your uniform over and I’ll set it up with the cleaners.”

“The spare is at the house?” No other stalls were taken, so Steve pulled off his helmet, letting out a breath. He hated wearing it all the time, but both Fury and Coulson told him it was better that nobody else knew his true identity. Even now, Sam had on his own face gear.

“Always is, Cap.” Sam took the helmet. “I’m thinking tacos tonight?”

“Tacos?”

Sam shrugged. “It’s Tuesday.”

Steve laughed and got into the stall before peeling off the uniform. “What an excuse. Tell you what, _you_ can have tacos, but I’m going to get laid.” The room was quiet as Steve draped his uniform over the door and turned the water on. Before he got under the spray, he glanced back toward the door, frowning a bit. “Sam?”

“You know, I’m all for you having a great time with them, but you realize that you can’t go get laid tonight.”

“Why not?”

The uniform was pulled off the door. “You told them you were at training, right? What excuse do you have for it ending early?”

Steve stared at the bottle of shampoo before letting out a sigh. “I don’t have one.”

“Exactly. Sorry, man, but...”

“I know, I know.” Steve got his hair lathered. “I’ll guess just chill at your place? Who knows if Tony is creepily watching my apartment.”

“You have the keys anyway, so feel free.” There was a shuffle before Sam spoke again. “I’m taking this down to laundry and then I’ll meet you by the car. We’ll order tacos and open some beers tonight. Kick back and make fun of those cooking shows.”

It wasn’t the same as crawling into Tony’s overly expensive bed and running his tongue across his boyfriend’s navel, but it would have to do. “None of that cheap shit.”

“No promises,” Sam said with a laugh before shutting the door behind him.

Steve spent the rest of his shower going through the motions while debating whether or not it was worth staying at SHIELD if he couldn’t just go out and be himself immediately after a mission. He understood the secrecy and if he wasn’t dating someone like Tony, he probably wouldn’t be having this problem. But Tony could check on things if he got suspicious. Suspicion led to distrust and potentially ruining the best thing that happened to him since he got the serum.

So Steve sucked it up and resisted the urge to send his men a message. Especially when, as he was settling into Sam’s car, one came through from Bucky. A short message with a picture of Bucky’s smiling face and the plant he had gone to go get after Steve left, his shop in the background.

_I’m home. Miss you._

*****

The moment Steve was cleared to have “returned” from his training, he let his men know he was back in town and on the way. Sam teased him about having the patience of a small child, but Steve simply flipped him off and got on his bike. The faster he got to the tower, the better. Taco and beer marathons with Sam were fun, but Sam wasn’t Bucky. He wasn’t Tony. He wasn’t _them_.

By the time Steve walked into the penthouse of Stark Tower, Bucky and Tony were already close together on the couch. Tony grinned and waved him over, the two of them separating to make room for Steve in the middle. 

When they first started, it was _always_ Bucky in the middle. Steve liked this new development; it gave him equal opportunity to slide his hands across both of their legs without stretching awkwardly.

“Come join us,” Bucky said, motioning with his right arm to the spot. His left was off and the subtle scent of lotion was in the air; Tony had massaged it recently. “Tony was just telling me a ridiculous--”

“--It was not _ridiculous_ \--”

“--idea of his.”

Tony scoffed, crossing his arms. “I offered the man a new arm. We’ve both seen the nonsense he wears and I know I can give him better.”

“And he won’t take ‘I’ll think about it’ for an answer.”

“I missed you two,” Steve said before Tony could get in another word. He leaned down to give Bucky a kiss and then Tony. “It’s good to be back, even if both of you are ridiculous.”

“We missed you too,” Bucky said, leaning against Steve as soon as he sat down. “How was training?”

“Rough as usual, but we got through it.” Steve let out a happy sigh. “This is what I missed.”

“Liar,” Tony accused, legs spreading just slightly as Steve’s hand went up his thigh. “What you missed involves less clothes.”

“I missed this, too.” Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “How was your trip, Buck?”

“Boring as usual. I’m thinking of hiring someone to go get some of these plants, though.”

Steve hesitated before looking toward him. “No more trips?”

“Maybe...”

That would leave Steve as the only one having to disappear for a while. While they had the rule of no single-sex while one was away, it wasn’t going to last long. When they all got comfortable, that rule was going away -- and that meant Steve would miss out on time he could be spending with them.

“I didn’t realize the shop was doing that well,” Tony said, bringing Steve out of his stress. “Though you also don’t talk much about it.”

“Never seemed like a big thing. We all have our jobs and mine is enough to pay the bills and then some. I figured that as long as I got a roof over my head, and food in the fridge, things were good.”

Tony groaned, letting his head fall back. “Oh my _god_ , no. Steve, tell him that’s bad. Everyone knows you need to keep up with how finances are doing.”

“I know nothing, I work as a fireman in New York.” Steve grinned at Tony, glad that it didn’t feel as forced as he thought it would.

“Useless, both of you.” Tony stood, stretching his arms up. “I’m going to get changed and when I get back, we’re going to have a talk about how terrible you both are.”

“Can’t wait,” Bucky mumbled, his hand sliding across Steve’s stomach and down between his legs. “Right, Stevie?”

This was much better than finances, and it would get his mind off things at SHIELD. He spread his legs a bit, letting out a soft hum. “You’re exactly right.”

Bucky laughed and shifted so he could straddle Steve, pressing close against him on the couch. “You’re such a terrible liar, but that’s okay. I kind of like it.”

Steve missed having Bucky in his arms. The man smelled of dirt and the tartness of ivy, but Steve didn’t care. He buried his nose in Bucky’s neck, breathing in deep. Bucky shifted on his lap, pressing them closer together as Steve’s hands trailed up his back. They didn’t even need to be kissing and Steve could already feel himself getting hard for the man above him.

“This is the _best_ sight to walk into.”

Steve opened his eyes and looked over Bucky’s shoulder to see Tony casually leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his bare chest. The reactor shone bright through the gaps, highlighting the tracks of scars the wound had given him, but all Steve saw was the strongest man he knew. The soft blue glow made Tony alluring and he was glad that the man was more comfortable with them seeing his scars.

Steve let his eyes trail down to the sweatpants that hung low on Tony’s hips, barely hiding the man’s growing erection. Steve wanted to reach out and wrap his hand around it, pull a groan from Tony’s throat, but he was too far away. Wordlessly, Steve held out a hand toward the billionaire, grinning as the man pushed off the doorway to move closer.

As soon as Tony was close enough, he ran his hands across Bucky’s shoulders and leaned in to give Steve a needy kiss. Bucky groaned between them, rocking between Steve’s lap and Tony’s cock at his back. Steve’s hand, still firm on Bucky’s back, brushed it with every movement of the man between them.

“It’s been too long,” Bucky whined, fingers tightening into Steve’s shoulder. “Bed, please. I need you. _Both_ of you.”

Steve broke the kiss with a chuckle. It still surprised him just how submissive Bucky was; Tony was a switch, but tended to defer to Steve. Not that he minded -- he found that being dominant in bed with these two got him more excited than any other tumbles in bed he had before.

“Bed,” Steve said to Tony. “Pants off on the way.”

“So bossy.” Tony leaned in to press a kiss to Bucky’s neck, making the man squirm more. “Why can’t we start here?”

“If you don’t go, I won’t let Bucky suck you off.”

Tony groaned, pulling away. “Fuck you, Carter. You know that’s my weakness.”

Carter, his fake surname, always threw him when he heard it. Steve pushed past the shock. “I know,” he said and nodded toward the bedroom door. “Go. Pants off.”

Tony dropped his pants as he said, “Yes, _sir_ ,” giving Steve full view of his erection. Steve licked his lips, wanting nothing more than for it to disappear into his own mouth. A promise was a promise, though, and he watched as Tony back-stepped into the room.

“Come on, Buck.” Steve helped Bucky off of him before undoing the man’s jeans. “You next.”

“Taking too long!” Tony called from the bedroom. “Come _on_ you two! I’m already in bed!”

Bucky and Steve shared a look before Steve grinned. He tugged Bucky’s jeans and underwear off in one pull before motioning the shorter man toward the bedroom. Bucky leaned in for a searing kiss before he took off running, tugging his shirt off as he went. Steve had really wanted to pull it off of him, but shirts were a sensitive subject whenever Bucky wasn’t wearing his prosthetic. 

Steve took his time standing and then folding both Tony and Bucky’s pants. He didn’t rush as he walked toward the bedroom, picking up Bucky’s discarded shirt along the way. Tony’s moan echoed through the door as Steve draped the shirt over his arm, a grin on his face. Bucky’s mouth had found Tony’s cock, then.

Jealousy was something Steve definitely expected whenever he saw Tony and Bucky together, but it never came. Instead, as he stepped into the half-lit room, he just felt a fire coursing through him. Arousal and _love_ for the two men on the bed. Tony, leaning back on his elbows, mouth open in ecstasy as Bucky, balancing on his right arm, took him to the hilt.

_His_ men. They were _his_.

“ _Fuck_ , Bucky,” Tony breathed out, one hand moving to grip the brown strands of hair in front of him. “ _God_ yes, just like that.”

“Now who’s bossy?” Steve asked before dropping the clothes on the dresser.

Whatever came out of Tony’s mouth wasn’t exactly words and Steve chuckled, pulling off his own shirt. While Steve could please Tony, it was only Bucky that managed to make him this incoherent -- not that Steve minded. He loved watching Bucky take their boyfriend apart with just his tongue.

“Hips up,” he said as he dropped his pants to the floor. Bucky immediately shifted on the bed, pulling his knees further under him so his ass could stick up for Steve.

Steve ran his hand gently over the firm set of Bucky’s ass, loving the feel of it under his palm. He could stare at it all day if he had time. Time wasn’t something they had, though, not when Steve wanted nothing more than to bury himself in Bucky as fast as possible. He held out his other hand toward Tony, murmuring his thanks when the tube of lube slapped into his palm.

“Keep sucking him,” Steve ordered before teasing his finger around Bucky’s entrance. Not that he had to give the order -- this seemed to be their favorite position every time one of them came back from a trip. Bucky liked being a sandwich and Steve liked being able to control everything.

“Just hurry up,” Tony breathed out, head arched back into the pillows. “Please, Steve... I’m not going to last long.”

“Relax,” Steve told him, sliding his finger, _finally_ , inside. Bucky groaned beneath him and Tony soon echoed the sound. Both of them together made it harder for Steve to concentrate and soon enough, he had Bucky stretched out and ready for him.

They would have time to play later.

After a kiss to Bucky’s lower back, Steve positioned himself and slowly pushed inside, biting his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to escape him. Back when they first got together, they used condoms -- too many for Steve to really keep track of. Once they had all been tested clean, they had a lengthy discussion and decided that since they were exclusive, there wasn’t a need anymore.

Steve was very thankful for that conversation. He approved of safe sex, but feeling Bucky completely against him was something he was never going to get tired of. He let out a breath as his hips hit the smaller man’s ass and he paused, letting Bucky adjust.

“God you two are beautiful,” Tony said, looking between them both. “How the fuck did I get so lucky?”

Steve smirked, rolling his hips and watching the way Tony shuddered beneath them. “I think I’m the lucky one.”

Bucky popped off Tony’s dick, breath harsh. “Less talking, more fucking.”

“You heard the man,” Tony said with a laugh. He guided Bucky back onto his cock. “More fucking, Captain Carter.”

These two were going to be the end of him. Steve gripped onto Bucky’s hips and pulled out before sliding back in achingly slow. He wasn’t going to last long either and he knew that as soon as he lost control, their first round was going to be over. But he also knew that he had little control when it came to sex with these two. Sure enough, he had barely started his slow thrusts before he was picking up speed, thrusting hard into Bucky. There was no more room for talking and the three of them were reduced to the sound of skin slapping against skin and throaty moans. 

Tony was the first to lose control. His fingers gripped tight in Bucky’s hair as he swore, thrusting his hips up as he released into Bucky’s mouth. Once he was done cleaning their billionaire boyfriend off, Steve shifted angles and leaned back so he could make Bucky sit up, giving Tony full view of both of them.

Bucky’s hand went back to grip Steve’s hair and his head fell back, mouth open as the thrusts got deeper. His cock leaked against his stomach and Steve buried his nose in Bucky’s neck. He was beautiful like this, on display for them without any shame for his missing arm. The bed shifted as Tony knelt down, wrapping his lips around Bucky’s cock.

It wasn’t long after that Bucky came with a cry, squeezing around Steve’s dick as he spilled into Tony’s waiting mouth. Steve thrust twice more before he came as well, gripping Bucky tightly to him as if he could bury his seed deep within his lover. Just the way Bucky liked it.

They collapsed against each other on the bed in a pile of limbs. Steve let out a huff of laughter as an elbow landed on his chest and he pushed it off, not even sure who it belonged to. He was on the edge of their little group and that was fine with him -- as much as he adored Tony, Bucky belonged between them after sex.

“I’ve decided,” Tony said from the other side of the bed, “that you two are staying the night. Sleepover.”

“Gotta ask my mom first,” Steve teased, shifting so he could wrap his arm over both of them. “She might say no.”

“Sam isn’t going to say no,” Bucky mumbled into Tony’s chest. “Though he might not be happy you called him mom.”

“Only if he finds out.” Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s shoulder.

“You both suck and not in the good way.” Tony lifted his head, watching Steve over Bucky’s form. “You most of all.”

“Mmhm, love you too, Tony.”

That brought a grin to Tony’s face and he settled back down. “Yeah, yeah, love you, too.” He leaned in to kiss Bucky’s nose. “And you.”

Bucky ran his hand over Tony’s hip, quiet. Just when Steve was starting to drift off, Bucky’s voice came out soft, almost as if he were afraid.

“I accept. The arm, I mean.”

Tony didn’t answer, but Steve knew that the man had a smile on his face.

A brand new arm was finished and fitted that Christmas.

*****

Months had gone by and not much had changed. SHIELD was still figuring out the best way to get into a final Hydra base they knew of, so Steve had thankfully not had any missions since the last one. Christmas came and went, along with the new year. Just the night before, the three of them celebrated their first Valentine’s Day together where Tony spoiled them silly.

It was hard keeping the dopey grin off his face, but somehow Steve managed. He had to, after all -- Tony Stark was coming to the building to update a few things. Steve had tried to get out of the recruit training he had promised, but it was already too late and there was nobody else as qualified to step in. So he tried to keep away from where he knew Tony would be and just focus on his work.

It wouldn’t do to give away his identity by giving Tony a sappy, stupid grin while in full Captain America uniform.

Steve was an hour away from the end of his shift when Tony sauntered into the training room, hands in his pockets and dark glasses perched on his nose. Agent Coulson stood behind him, clipboard in hand and an amused smile on his face as he watched Steve. 

Asshole.

The distraction of the two was enough for a recruit to get a good hit in, knocking Steve back a couple of steps after the fist connected with his face. The room went silent and Steve wanted nothing more than to curse, but Captain America wouldn’t do that.

“That’s good,” he said instead, rubbing at his chin. The strap of his helmet had dug into his cheek and he was glad of his healing ability - the mark would be gone before he left. “You spotted an opening and you took it, good job.”

The recruit relaxed, a grin spreading across his face. “Can I brag about it?”

“Getting a hit in on Captain America? Brag away.” Steve shook his head before waving at the others. “All right, that’s enough for today. I’ll see all of you the same time next week. Looks like Agent Coulson has some business in here with Mister Stark.”

“Just checking on camera locations,” Tony said, waving at a few of the recruits shuffling out. “Didn’t expect to get a show, too.”

There were very few times Steve had come this close to Tony while he was Captain America, but each time he was just as nervous. What if Tony recognized him? His voice or his stature? Every other time had been in passing, barely a thirty-second conversation, so Steve picked up his bag and hoped that this would be the same.

“I’m sure Agent Coulson can show you the footage if you wanted to see more,” He said as he shouldered his bag. “Right, sir?”

“I’d rather watch the real thing,” Tony said, not giving Coulson a chance to speak. “You know, I think I should apologize to you.”

“For what?”

Tony shrugged. “Not coming to talk to you before, I guess. Dad liked to talk about you a lot, so when they said they found you, I wasn’t really interested in seeing the son he always wanted to have.”

Something tightened in Steve’s chest and guilt raced through him. He knew about Howard’s obsession with finding him, but he hadn’t realized it had affected Tony this bad. They hadn’t even talked about it at home. “Mister Stark, I--”

“Please, call me Tony.”

No, Steve didn’t think he could. He had to keep them separated or he’d do something stupid like go over and kiss the slight frown off of Tony’s face. “I don’t think an apology is needed. I hadn’t realized things were that bad, but I can understand why you would stay away.”

“Maybe now we can see more of each other?”

If he only knew. Steve gave a nod anyway. “Perhaps. SHIELD does like to keep me busy.”

Tony gave a mock sigh toward Coulson. “Working him to the bone? How could you?” He turned back to Steve at Coulson’s innocent shrug. “Don’t be a stranger.”

Steve just nodded and stepped past them to leave, heart in his throat. This just made it harder to eventually come clean, and he debated whether he should ever do that. Maybe he should just “quit” the firehouse and move in with Tony. Claim to want to just be an artist and then help Tony convince Bucky to move in with them. Be a family.

“Hey.” The word stopped Steve in the doorway and he turned to look at Tony’s curious face. “You look kind of like my boyfriend.”

Steve’s eyes widened before he could stop them. “W-what?”

He smirked. “Mind if I tell him that he’s definitely hotter than you, though? I think he’d get a kick out of it.”

Coulson turned away to hide his grin and all Steve could do was stand there and nod dumbly. He didn’t hear what Tony had said after that, but soon enough the genius turned around to start pointing things out to Coulson about the room. Steve took that as his cue and he bolted, wanting to put as much distance between them as possible.

Tony hadn’t recognized him. Tony didn’t know. How? Steve hadn’t even been trying to disguise his voice, yet Tony hadn’t noticed. He even _mentioned_ his alternate identity.

Telling him now was definitely a bad idea. Any trust they had built between them would be destroyed and Steve did not want to be the one that did that. So he would keep quiet, even after he quit SHIELD. He could figure out everything else later.

*****

_I trust you_. Tony had said that right before pressing a kiss to Steve and then Bucky’s temple. Work had an emergency and he had to cut out of their date night earlier than anticipated, leaving just the two of them sitting in the penthouse of Stark Tower, half-naked and a bottle of wine between them. Their deal of no sex without all of them was still on the table, but Tony trusted them.

Steve wanted to throw up.

“That killed the mood,” Bucky said as soon as the elevator door shut. He put his glass of wine down and leaned back against the couch from his position on the floor. “Guess it’s just me and the good old hand tonight.”

“Which hand?” Steve asked, trying to add humor. His stomach tightened. “I’d say go with the flesh one.”

Bucky bit out a laugh. “I don’t imagine the 911 call would be fun if the metal one got stuck,” he agreed.

“Tony would find offense to that anyway.”

“That I called 911?” Bucky asked, tilting his head back. “Or that you wouldn’t be the one showing up to my apartment?”

“That we’d think his tech would ever do such a thing.” Steve ran a hand through his hair. “Should we go or wait here?”

“Steve. _Stevie_. This is our third bottle of wine.”

Right, super serum. Steve hadn’t even been trying to act tipsy. He tried to turn a smile on Bucky. “Cabs.”

“Tony will take our bikes apart and redo them. Nope.” He reached for his wine glass. “Fuck it. Let’s surprise him and stay here. Might get sex after all.”

“I knew it,” Steve teased, easing the wine bottle further out of Bucky’s reach. “You just want us for the sex.”

“Damn straight.” Bucky made a face into his wine. “Damn... gay? Fuck.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh, leaning over to kiss Bucky’s cheek. “I love you two.”

“That’s because we’re amazing.”

“Mmhm.” Steve closed his eyes, trailing a hand down Bucky’s arm. “I love you enough to quit my job.”

Bucky jerked back, frowning a little at Steve. “What?”

Steve looked down at his lap with a shrug. “It keeps me away a lot more than I’d like to be.”

“Yeah, but... Quitting?”

“Just a thought.” Steve gave him an easy, but nervous smile. “I’ve always wanted to try my hand at being an artist. And I’ve saved up enough that I can do that for a bit before needing to find a job that pays.”

“Tony would probably--”

“I don’t want him to pay for my life, but I know he would.” Steve let out a sigh. “It was just a thought.”

Bucky leaned against Steve’s shoulder with a small hum; Steve had the feeling he wasn’t as tipsy as he let on either. “I think you should do it. If you want to do it, go for it.”

“Just like that?”

“Yeah.” Bucky laced their fingers together -- flesh against metal. “Just like that. You know I’ll support whatever you want, and I’m sure Tony will too. We’re a team.”

Sam was right -- they didn’t need to know what he did for SHIELD. They didn’t need to know how much blood was on his hands. They just needed him. Him without the guilt that plagued him. He could give them that.

“We’re a team,” Steve repeated, resting back against Bucky. “Thank you.”

It wasn’t long after that Tony texted them, whining that he was bored. With a laugh, they teased their billionaire boyfriend until he begged them for something.

_Please,_ he said, _if you love me, please. I’m bored!_

Steve balanced his phone out and leaned in, giving Bucky a dirty kiss. He sent it to Tony, laughing at the finger emojis that came in return.

*****

The elevator door opened some point after one in the morning. Steve hadn’t bothered to turn the television off and it was playing some B-movie with an asteroid coming for the Earth. Not that he had been paying attention to it -- Bucky had passed out with his head on Steve’s lap and Steve found playing with the brunet’s hair much more interesting. His fingers paused and he smiled at Tony as the man shuffled into the room.

Tony pulled the tie off of his neck before he looked up and returned Steve’s smile. “I didn’t realize how late it was...”

“You had work, it’s fine.” Steve motioned him over.

“I always have to work,” Tony whined. Still, he leaned over the back of the couch to give Steve a chaste kiss. “I missed you.”

“We missed you.” Steve motioned to the spot next to him where there was just enough room. “Relax for a bit.”

“I’d rather relax in bed with you two.” Tony leaned further against the couch and ran a hand down Steve’s chest until he could slide his hands through Bucky’s hair. “How long has he been asleep?”

“I’ll carry him later, it’s fine.” Steve leaned back, pressing a kiss to Tony’s hair. 

A soft chuckle escaped Tony. “My big, strong fireman.”

“Hm.” Steve reached up to slide a hand through Tony’s hair. “What if I wasn’t?”

“Wasn’t what?”

“A fireman.”

Tony pulled back, looking down at Steve curiously. “Are you saying you aren’t really a fireman, or that you don’t want to be a fireman?”

That hit a little close to home and Steve sighed. “The second one. I was thinking of quitting.”

“Why is that? I thought you loved your job.” Tony moved around the couch then, taking a seat next to Steve.

“I _do_ love my job, but I’m starting to hate being away from you two so much. The training and jobs that come up... I think it’s time I retire from that life.”

Tony wouldn’t have any idea the truth behind the statement, but the man still smiled softly as if he did know. He reached up to cup Steve’s cheek, leaning in for a quick kiss before pulling back.

“Just admit it, you just want me to be your sugar daddy.”

Steve snorted. “I’ll get a different job. Nobody is asking you to pay for everything.”

“I know and I appreciate that.” Tony leaned against Steve’s shoulder. “But I like spoiling you. Is that okay?”

“I don’t think I can stop you.”

“As I can’t stop you.” Tony ruffled Bucky’s hair. “Quit, come be my cabana boy.” Steve laughed while Tony continued. “It might mean calling Iron Man more often since, well, you might lose your muscles to lift things for me.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I don’t lift heavy things for you _now_ , Tony.”

“But it was an option. We just never used it.”

“You’re impossible.” Still, Steve’s voice was fond as he nudged Tony. “Go on, I’ll get this lug to bed so we can sleep.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tony leaned over to kiss Bucky’s forehead. “I’ll get changed while you bring him in.”

Steve watched as Tony stood and went off to the bedroom. He had the blessing of both of his lovers and he would take it and run. SHIELD didn’t need him, they didn’t need Captain America. With an easy smile, he shifted to pick Bucky up and carry him to the bedroom.

*****

Sam let out a long, obnoxious sigh as he hung up his jacket in the firehouse. “Man, tell me you’re kidding.”

Steve had just told him of his plans to retire from being Captain America and while his friend would be supportive, he knew that the man had to give him some teasing first. It was just how they worked together and Steve actually liked it. 

“We both know you’ve wanted to be Captain,” Steve teased back. “Admit it.”

“And wield that ridiculous shield? Nah, I’ll stick to my wings.”

Steve sat down to pull on his work boots. “Yeah? What if you flew with the shield?”

Sam was quiet a moment before he leaned back, frowning down at him. “Excuse me, can you repeat that?”

“You heard me.” Steve laced up his boots and stood. “I’m retiring, Sam. Someone needs to carry on, right?”

Sam’s locker shut sharply before the man leaned against it. “Man, don’t mess with me.”

Steve squeezed Sam’s shoulder and gave him a smile before moving out of the room. “I’m not,” he called back before heading up the stairs.

Sam’s footsteps quickly followed. “You’re serious? Like, really serious?”

“You think I want anyone else to take it on?” Steve pointed to one of the men washing the fire trucks outside. “You think Rumlow can handle it?”

“Rumlow thinks he can handle anything.”

“And that’s why he doesn’t get it.”

Sam let out a breath, reaching for an apple on the kitchen table. “Man, I gotta think about this.”

“Do you really?”

“Just to keep you on your toes.”

Steve laughed. “You’re such an asshole,” he accused.

The alarm sounded through the building, but not the fire alarm. It was the SHIELD alarm. Sam just shrugged at Steve before they both ran to the hidden room that held their suits. The rest of the team would go in the fire truck and Steve knew they would do their job without him having to hold their hands.

That’s how he knew this would work. Sam would not only take the shield, but he would take on the full mantle of Captain America without much fuss. Steve would still be around to help him if needed, but retirement? That’s what his lovers deserved.

And they were worth it, both of them. More than being a superhero, he wanted them. He wanted Tony’s ridiculous habits and Bucky’s smiles. Tony’s nighttime clinginess and Bucky’s soft insecurities. Steve wanted it all, no matter what, and by quitting he could do it. For them, for all three of them, he would quit putting his life in danger and focus more on being himself. Even if that meant he would live the rest of his life as Steve Carter.

For them, he would quit and start anew.

But tomorrow. Downtown, a building had exploded and it was time to work.


End file.
